Aestas Estas
by xh4z3L3y3sx
Summary: Rory, Jess, Lane, and Dave take a roadtrip. Read and review!
1. Thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. This idea has been in my head for the longest time, I hope you like it. If anyone was wondering, Aestas Estas means summer in latinand that was why I decided to name it this. This takes place in the 3rd season. Jess never left, and Lorelai and Rory canceled their trip to Europe at the last minute. It's only the first chapter, so I don't know if it's that good. But, just please read and review!**

* * *

Lorelai held on to her daughter for dear life. It's not like she needed to physically hold on to her, but she didn't want her to go and she never wanted to let go.

"Mom. Kinda choking me here." Rory laughed. She pulled away and smiled. "Mom. I promise. It's only for two months. It's just like most of the summer... and, it's with Lane and..."

"Two boys." Lorelai pouted.

"You know these two boys. Dave and Jess. Dave and Jess." She repeated with a small smile. "Me and Lane have been wanting to do this for years, and now is the perfect time since her mom is in Korea. Besides, we're in good hands. Jess and Dave can take care of us."

"Who's driving?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"We will take turns." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Remember last time you were in a car with Jess? Bad results."

"Mom." Rory warned. "Just please... I will call you every single day. And I will have my cell on me so you can annoy me all you want. Even when you're bored." Lorelai gave her a small smile. "Plus, you get alone time. You always have me lounging around all the time. Now, that I'm leaving, you get nice time for yourself."

"Yeah. Two stinkin' months of alone time, Yippee." Lorelai exclaimed sarcastically.

"And... since we have been saving up for this for a long time. We can afford to stay in motels at night. So, no weird people kidnap us or anything." Rory smiled.

"I like that idea. But, the only idea that I don't like is the two beds."

"Me and Lane share, and Jess and Dave share."

"Great. Now, their gay." Lorelai smirked.

"Well, would you rather them share beds with _us?" _

"I liked the them being gay idea better." Lorelai nodded. Rory rolled her eyes. "Where are you going to be driving anyway?"

"Now? You ask this now? When we're about to leave?" Rory sighed. Lorelai nodded. "You are one crappy mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We're going to be anywhere and everywhere. Where ever the road takes us. But, we'll have a map so we know where we're going and we don't get lost. Plus, you will know where we are at all times. You know that I will call you every day to tell you our whereabouts."

Lorelai nodded. "Alright. Well, you guys are being very grown-uppy."

"You, however–," Rory smirked.

"Rory! Let's get a move on!" Jess yelled from the car, that was parked in front of the house. Everyone already in it. They had just put all her stuff in the trunk, and they were just waiting for her to say her goodbyes.

"I have to go." Rory sighed. She leaned foward and gave her mom a huge hug. "I'll talk to you tonight. Promise." She smiled.

"Love ya kid. Be careful." Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Love you too, mom. We will. Don't worry so much." Rory laughed, then waved. She ran off to the direction of the car. She hopped in the car, in the front seat, next to Jess. (Jess was driving, which did not please Lorelai)

"Bye!" They all yelled as they drove off.

"Yay! We are finally on the open road and alone!" Lane exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Umm, we're not even out of Stars Hollow yet, Lane. Wait for it." Rory laughed. They passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. And that indicated that they were officially out of Stars Hollow. "Now, we are on the open road and alone!" She smiled.

"I still can't believe that you're mom let you come." Dave smirked.

"Well, she didn't exactly. She thinks that I am at Lorelai's for the summer... which is kinda the truth." Lane half smiled.

"Lane Kim is a complete liar." Jess nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So negative, man." Dave stated. "And why do you two get the front seats? It smells like nachos back here." He made a face.

"'Cause, we are the power couple." Rory announced. "Right?" She turned to Jess. He rolled his eyes, and she gave him a look.

"Uh, right." Jess mumbled, taking her hand.

"You can't hold my hand while you're driving." Rory scolded, trying to get her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "Jess. Why do you insist of holding my hand?"

"Helps my driving." He smirked.

"No, it helps our chances of getting in a car accident." Lane chimed in. Dave laughed, and put his arm around her, and she relaxed into his grip. Rory eyed them suspiciously. Lane gave her a questioning look.

"Wow, Jess, Look! Their so cute." Rory smiled, and tapped on Jess' shoulder. He rolled his eyes, but looked at them and smirked. "I have never seen you guys as a couple... you're adorable."

"Stop it." Lane mumbled.

"Jess, why can't we be adorable!" She whined. "You never do mushy stuff in front of people... come on, you gotta show them that we're as cute as them! We can't let them win. My mother would be outraged, what will–," Jess stopped the car slowly and leaned over Rory, brushing his lips against hers.

"No kissing!" Dave exclaimed.

"I had to shut her up." Jess smirked.

"Find a less gross way please." Lane agreed. "We see enough of you kissing already. The bridge, the gazebo, near the gazebo, Luke's apartment, Luke's, you're couch, his couch, storage room, bathroom stalls, and basically everywhere." Jess smirked, and Rory blushed. He started the car up again.

"Hey, I didn't hear you mention the car..." He smirked suggestively. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away, placing his hands on the wheel. "I thought you said you wanted to be cute." She rolled her eyes.

"All I want you to do right now is keep you're eyes on the road, and keep you're hands _off _of me and on the wheel." Rory blushed once more.

"That should be our new moto." Dave suggested.

Lane laughed. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Where do you want to go?" Rory asked.

"I don't care." Jess stated.

"Neither do I." Dave smiled.

"Hm. Let me see the map." Rory asked. She turned to Jess, who had the map. He smirked, then shook his head. "Jess! Let me see the map." She repeated. Jess said nothing. He just put it in his back pocket.

"You want it, you gotta come and get it." Jess smirked.

"You are so immature!" Rory exclaimed. He just shrugged. "You're really going to make me reach into you're back pocket and get the map?" He nodded. "Jess." She whined.

"What?" Jess smirked.

"Ass." She muttered under her breathe, then reached over him and reached for the map in his back pocket. She finally got it out and she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on, Rory, it wasn't a big deal. A joke." Jess looked at her.

"Not funny to me." Rory mumbled.

"Rory."

"Whatever. Don't care anymore." She looked back at Lane and Dave. "Dave, can we change seats? Don't feel like being up here anymore." Jess looked at her, and sighed. Dave nodded. They quickly changed seats. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you away from Dave, it's just... god! He frustrates me." She whispered to Lane.

"I get it. Jess can be a jerk." Lane smiled. "Hey, how about we pick a place to go?"

Rory nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

It was starting to get dark and they were all exhausted. Rory still sat in the back seat with Lane. Jess was still worrying about her, and looking back when he could.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Rory groaned.

"Okay. But, where are we going? So, we can find a gas station or something so you can pee." Jess stated. Rory rolled her eyes. She groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked, annoyed.

"Car sick." She sighed.

"Car sick? Didn't know that you were the kind of person to get car sick." Dave commented. Rory gave him a small moan. "Wanna come back up here so you don't throw up all on the back seats?"

"Yes please." Rory smiled. They changed seats _again. _She sat in her seat, looking out the window.

"Where are we going? I ask again." Jess mumbled.

"Massachusetts!" Lane exclaimed. The guys looked at her with questioning glances. "Hey, it was not my idea, it was her's. To be more specific, Boston. So, we're going to Boston." He nodded.

"Why are we going to Boston?" Dave asked.

"My dad lives there. Maybe we could stop by and say hi... if that's alright with you guys. I don't want to take over the trip." Rory hesitated.

"You're not taking over anything. We're only going to be staying there tonight and in the morning. It's barely nothing on our trip. We do have two months." Lane smiled. Dave nodded. Rory smiled to herself, then grunted.

"God. I hate car trips." She mumbled, resting her head against the window.

"Still sick?" Jess asked lightly. Rory nodded barely. First, he made his seat go back a little, so he would have space between his lap and the wheel. Then, he patted his lap, gesturing for her to put her head there. She smiled and did what he asked. "There. That way you're comfortable."

"But, you are uncomfortable."

"With your head on my lap? Never."

She just smiled and played with the bottom of his shirt. He laughed, but let her. They finally made it to the motel, without having to stop at a gas station. When they were about to stop at one, Rory and Lane complained that it was not sanitary. And they just rolled their eyes.

"We're here!" Lane squealed. She looked out the window. "Umm, are you sure _that's _sanitary?" Dave grunted.

"It's not the Hilton or anything, it's just a motel where we can stay at for now. It seems pretty cheap to me. Specially for the fact that it's the four of us in two queen beds." Jess replied.

"You wanted a road trip, you got one." Dave laughed. "Except, I'm not really fond of the idea of two grown men sleeping in a bed together. It's a little wrong, don't ya think?" Jess smirked, but nodded.

"My mom would freak out if we shared beds with you guys." Rory bit her lip. "And... I know Mr. Mariano, over here, would try some funny business." Jess' smirk grew, but gasped.

"Ms. Gilmore, are you accusing _me _of funny business?" Jess gasped once again. "I am shocked at you." He smirked again and laughed. "Besides, what's so bad about the funny business?" He said suggestively.

"Jess!" Rory blushed, and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Stop now. You guys are sickening." Lane made a face.

"Are we going to go in or are we just going to stare at it?" Dave asked, rolling his eyes. They all nodded, and made their way out of the car. "How are we going to do this? Do we have to bring in _all _the bags or what?"

"Umm, you ask the girls. They are the ones that need like everything." Jess gestured to Lane and Rory leaning on the car, close to them. "What are we bringing in and what are we leaving?"

"Umm, I brought like a couple of just loose bags, so we can take out a couple of items out of our suitcases and then put them in the bag so we don't have to carry them around." Lane smiled.

"What are you bringing?" Jess asked.

"We'll go do that now." Rory replied. "And we're going to pack your stuff too by the way." She smirked. Jess and Dave eyed each other.

"Should we be scared?" Dave whispered.

"I think it's wise." Jess mumbled.

* * *

They made their way into the motel, the girls carrying all the bags. They insisted.

"Why did _you _have to pack our bags?" Jess questioned. "All you people did was whine about us not having enough clothes and all that crap."

"It's not all that crap... you guys have nothing. Jeans and T-shirts, jeans and T-shirts, oh yeah, one sweater and some baggy pants." Rory rolled her eyes. "My god, why can't you be tasteful in clothes?"

"If we were tasteful in clothes, we would be gay." Jess smirked.

"Man, that is coming up way too many times in conversations... I'm starting to believe it's true." Rory laughed. They rolled their eyes. Then, made their way to the front desk. "Hello." Rory greeted a woman that was behind the desk. She was lightly tan, and had blond hair.

"Hi, welcome to the Bedford Motel. How may I help you?" The woman smiled.

"Umm, we would like a room." Lane replied.

"Do you have reservations?" The woman asked.

"You take _reservations?" _Jess asked in awe. Rory looked at him with a stern face and hit him on the arm. "Oh my god, that so hurt." He said sarcastically.

"No. We don't have reservations." Dave answered. The woman nodded.

"We would like one room with two queen beds please." Rory smiled.

"How many nights?"

"One night." They all replied together.

"That would be sixty-five dollars. Would you like to pay now?" She asked. Jess nodded. He handed her the money. "Great. Well, we're glad to have you here in the Bedford Motel. You can enjoy complimentary coffee and utilize the microwave oven in the motel lobby. Guestrooms offer dial-up internet access, and cable television."

"Sounds great." Jess said sarcastically. "Now, can we just get the number for our room, before we die from the sound of you're voice?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Jess. Don't be rude." She whispered to him. "I'm sorry... My boyfriend isn't feeling well today. Excuse him please." Now it was Jess' turn to roll his eyes.

"No problem." She replied. She typed in something then smiled. "Umm, your room is B-3. Down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you!" They all echoed (everyone except, Jess, of course) They followed her directions and pulled open the door to their room. Rory groaned when she saw the room, and dropped her bags.

"Could this room be a little more tacky?" Rory complained.

"Eww. Look at the bed covers. That is the worst color that can ever go on a place of sleep." Lane cringed. "Take them off, take them off! I think I'm gonna puke." Dave rolled his eyes, and started taking off the top covers of the bed. He threw them off to the side. Rory then sighed and dropped on the nearest bed.

"Man, I am exhausted." She exhaled.

"Get up." Jess exclaimed. Rory raised an eyebrow at him. "If you don't get up now, you will never get up. Comes from experience. Go take a shower, and change. I do not feel like carrying you in there."

"Jess." She whined.

"Now."

"But–,"

"Now, please."

"Fine. God, when did you become so bossy?" Rory sighed and got up. He smiled and kissed her slightly on the lips. "Is that my reward?" She stuck out her bottom lip. He laughed.

"Umm, sure, call it whatever you want." Jess pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. "Go!" She rolled her eyes, then entered the bathroom. Soon, they heard the shower turn on and they all went to their own beds.

"I call the bathroom next." Lane claimed her place.

"Fine with me." Jess mumbled. He took out a book from his back pocket and laid back on the pillow. Soon, there was a noise that disrupted their peace. It was a cell phone. "That's Rory's phone. I'll get it." He sighed. Then, reached over to her purse and took out her cell. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Lorelai greeted him awkwardly.

"That's my line." Jess stated.

"Jess?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing answering Rory's phone?"

"She's in the shower... I just picked it up."

"Okay. Well, how's the trip going so far?"

"Nobody's bleeding."

"Then it's going to be a good night." Lorelai sighed. "I'm glad everything is going smoothly then..."

"Huh."

"So... Jess–,"

"Hold on. Rory just got out of the bathroom." Lorelai heard some rustling and then she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweets!"

"Hey." Rory smiled. "What's up? Sorry I didn't call you when we got here, We just were kinda concentrating as hard as possible to actually get here without getting lost. Which I am proud to say, we have accomplished."

"Do you like the motel?"

"Ugh, you would not believe what the covers of the beds look like..."

"Dirty?"

"The most horrible color! I mean, come on, these people could at least put something decent on the beds where we have to sleep." Rory sighed. "But, it's fine for just one night. Besides, I better get used to these kinds of things. We are going to be on the road for a _while._"

"My daughter, the roadie." Lorelai smiled. "Where are you anyways?"

"Oh, umm, Boston."

"Massachusetts?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Any particular reason for this trip to Boston? Specially since it's one night. I mean, what could possibly be so interesting in Boston?" Lorelai played along.

"Mom." Rory bit her lip. "Fine. You want me to say it? I am in Boston to see dad. We are going to try to catch up with dad, and possibly Sherry on this trip to Boston." She sighed. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was thinking about coming to see him..."

"You were thinking?"

"Yeah. Back home. Please don't be mad, I didn't intend for us to actually come here... and I know you're mad at the whole dad and Sherry thing, but–,"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. There is no reason for you to be apologizing here. It's absolutely cool with me if you want to see your dad... he is your dad. You have a right to see him, you should see him..." Lorelai drifted off. "I just, wish that you hadn't hidden it from me. You don't need to hide it from me. I am completely cool with this whole thing."

"No your not."

"Hey, give me some credit. I am super mom, and if I say I can be cool, I can be cool. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rory smiled.

"So, lighter topic then?" Lorelai suggested.

"Sure."

"I talked to Jess like five minutes ago..."

"Iceberg city?"

"Yup." Lorelai sighed. "I just... don't know why he won't talk to me. I mean, I've seen him put full sentences together when he's talking to you. But, with everyone else you need a translator that speaks slacker."

"I know... I'm trying to have him adjust to the idea to actually speaking to people." Rory laughed. "But, he is getting along with Lane and Dave pretty well. I mean, we have had pleasant conversations together."

"That's great, hon."

"Yeah. I know. I want him to have friends, like I do... so he can have someone to talk to and stuff."

"Don't worry, kid. He'll adjust." Lorelai assured her.

"I guess." Rory sighed. "So... what have you done today, missy? I haven't heard you mention anything about _your_ day."

"Yeah, because I lead a boring life. And it sounds totally small compared to yours." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I went to Luke's. It was very crowded, so I didn't get much Luke time. But, he was so distracted that he kept on refilling my cup–,"

"Which is always good." Rory pointed out.

"Always." Lorelai smiled. "Then, I basically hung out at the Inn, and worked. Boring day all in all." But, she gasped dramatically after that. "Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"What?"

"I just realized that tomorrow is Friday!"

"So?"

"Friday night dinner. Damn it! I forgot... a whole summer of Friday night dinners alone! Without you." Lorelai exclaimed. "Nope. I'm not doing it. Come home this instant. I swear to god, I will come and get you!"

"Mom." Rory warned.

"No, Rory. I can't have any alone time with my mother and my father."

"You're being over dramatic."

"Oh no I'm not."

"Look, mom, I have to go. But, I'll call you tomorrow night. Late. Because you'll probably be at Friday night dinner..." Rory smirked.

"Evil child!"

"I know. I got raised by you, you know." Rory exclaimed. "Anyways, I gotta go. I swear, I'm going to drop dead of exhaustion."

"Ugh, fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya, babe."

"Love you too, mom. Good night."

"Sleep tight!"

They both hung up and smiled. Rory looked around, she found Lane already asleep on the bed, and she guessed that Dave was now in the bathroom because he was nowhere to be seen. So, she crawled into the bed, next to Jess. He looked at her, from his book and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jess smirked.

"Just wanted to say hi." Rory smiled, and stuck out her bottom lip. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "Whutcha reading?" She asked playfully.

"You wouldn't like it." Jess stated. Rory looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Hemingway." Rory scoffed and scrunched up her nose. Jess laughed. But, she soon closed her eyes. "Rory." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You can't sleep here." Jess smiled down at her. She opened her eyes.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because your mother and Luke would make a dead Jess out of me." Jess played with her hair. "Plus, Dave sleeps here. And, as much as I would rather sleep with you and not with Dave... you have to go to your own bed with Lane."

"Don't feel like it."

"Rory." Jess pleaded.

"Since when did you become so reliable?"

Jess laughed, and sat up. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" Rory pouted.

"Sure. Why not?" Jess smirked, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, then pulled away. "Goodnight, Rory." He smiled.

"'Night Dodger." Rory sighed, then made her way to her bed, next to a sleeping Lane.

* * *

Rory laid awake in her bed, it was thundering and it was creeping her out. She shrieked when she saw lightning out the window. Soon, she felt Lane was awake too.

"Lane?" Rory whispered.

"Oh my god. This thunder is freaking me out." Lane exhaled. She moved closer to Rory. "How long have you been awake?" She asked, in a low tone so they wouldn't wake up the guys.

"I don't know... a long time." Rory replied. It thundered again and Rory jumped. "Lane..."

"Yeah. I know. I'm–," There was the loudest thunder yet and they both ran out to the guys' bed.

"Oww! What the hell?" Jess exclaimed.

"We're scared." Rory replied.

"Of what?" Dave asked groggily.

"Thunder." They both answered together.

"Since when are you guys five?" Jess muttered, annoyed. Rory and Lane moved deeper into the covers. "We don't fit in here! You guys have to go back to _your _bed. Now." Rory shook her head, and moved closer to him.

"Yeah. Guys, come on, four people do not fit in a queen bed." Dave agreed.

"Too bad. We are planted here forever." Lane stated.

"Oww, Rory, your elbow is sticking into my side." Jess complained.

"Sorry." She replied with a smile. "Can we _please _sleep here? You guys don't want your girlfriends scared, do you?" Jess sighed, then shook his head, so did Dave. Jess put his arm around her and she snuggled against him. Dave and Lane got comfortable too.

"At least we don't have to be worried about being cold..." Dave smirked.

"No, but we can worry about being hot. Four people in a bed in the middle of the summer is not good." Jess mumbled.

"Shh... guys, we're trying to sleep." Lane smiled.

"Ya. Come on, shush." Rory smirked.

"Sorry." Dave rolled his eyes.

"'Night." The girls muttered.

"Good night." Jess and Dave sighed.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Plumber Butts are not Pretty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Wow. Everyone was so supportive about the last chapter, i was so glad that so many people liked it. I definitley had fun writing this chapter because of everyone giving me ideas or being supportive like I said before. I got to work as fast as I could. lol. I hope this chapter is as good as the last one, there really isn't a lot going on I guess. But, you tell me if it's good. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ugh,"

"Stop complaining, Jess. You're giving me a headache." Rory exclaimed, as she opened the door to the diner where they were going to have their breakfast. He shook his head stubbornly. "We kinda get it after the 50th 'ugh' that you let out."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I know some people that disturbed my slumber last night because they were afraid of the thunder. And on top of it all, four people have to sleep in one bed. Do you think that's pleasant?"

"Yeah, never again will I sleep in the same bed as Rory Gilmore." Dave agreed.

"You better not." Jess deadpanned.

"What is wrong with _me?"_ Rory asked, they all slipped into the nearest booth and continued their conversation.

"I had to move to the floor in the middle of the bed because you were practically pushing me off and then you complained because you wanted me to go up with you." Jess nodded. "Lane was the one that just stayed in her own little world. She is so tiny for god's sake...I didn't even know she was in the bed the whole time."

"Well, I'm Korean."

"And that has anything to do with the subject, how?" Rory raised an eyebrow. Lane just shrugged. "Dave talks in his sleep, by the way."

"Hm. Thanks, I'll use it for future reference." Lane smiled, then realized what she just said. "I mean–, Uh. Oh god." She blushed deeply. Rory laughed, as well as Jess. And Dave just shook his head smirking.

"Don't worry. Everyone's dirty here." Jess laughed.

"Not helping." Rory whispered.

"How 'bout we order?" Lane suggested. Everyone nodded. "Oh, well, I actually like this place...I mean, it's no Luke's, but it was close to the hotel. And Rory insisted that we had to get somewhere pronto or she would die of coffee deprivation."

"Great. We have a mini-Lorelai with us now."

"Hey, I was always like my mother."

"Right...I don't remember asking you're mother out. I remember asking Rory Gilmore out. Which is not Lorelai Gilmore, by the way." Jess stated. "Okay, that made no sense...at least I don't think it did."

"Hi. Welcome to The Diner." A woman with red hair and an apron came up to them.

"Umm, doesn't this place have a name?" Lane asked.

"Yes. The diner."

"But, that's not a name." Rory pointed out.

"Uh, Rory. Did you look at the name outside? It says 'The Diner' in big letters." Jess smirked. The woman raised an eyebrow at Rory. "Not really the most creative name..." He drifted off.

"I think it's made for people who are really stupid." Dave agreed.

"You mean, if they don't actually know that it's a diner?" Lane laughed.

"It's like on the windows of Luke's, where it says _Food_. He says it's so people don't confuse it with a Hardware Store. But, I think he was just really, really dumb when he made it into a diner."

"Hey, don't insult you're uncle!" Rory protested. "It's not nice."

"Listen, I have a life. Would you like to order or would you like to keep chit-chatting?" The woman exclaimed.

"Well, she's kinda like Luke." Dave nodded.

"A breakfast omelet without anything green or healthy." Rory said.

"Me too. Plus the green and healthy stuff." Lane started tapping as the boys ordered. The woman nodded, and left them once again. "Hmm...I wonder, if we could convince the diner owner to change the name. I mean, like to something creative and exciting."

"That is one good idea." Rory smiled.

"You guys are cracked." Jess shook his head. Something started ringing, and each of them knew that it wasn't their cell phones. "Oh, it's mine." Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Luke gave me his cell phone because he thought that I would need it for emergences."

"Oki-doki." Lane nodded.

"You didn't just say that." Dave looked at her, surprised.

"Sorry. I didn't feel like just saying 'okay.' Doesn't matter, I said it and that's all." She declared as Jess' phone kept ringing. "Pick the damn thing up!"

"I don't feel like it...it could be someone that I don't like. And then I would be forced to speak to them."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Rory frowned, taking the phone out of his hand. "Hello?"

"Rory?" She heard Luke's voice on the other line.

"Oh, hi, Luke. Jess didn't feel like picking up the phone so I did it for him."

"Okay. Well, how are you guys doing?"

"Great. We're just going to eat breakfast now..."

"Oh, good. Breakfast is good."

"Yeah...umm, do you want to talk to Jess now so we can end this awkward conversation?" Rory asked, he agreed and she passed the phone to Jess. "Talk to you're uncle right now. Even if it's just for five seconds."

"Come on." Jess whined.

"Now." Rory smirked. He rolled his eyes, and took the phone out of her hands.

"What?" Jess exclaimed, answering the phone.

"That's how you answer a phone?"

"Why did you call? I really don't feel like speaking to you right now."

"You never feel like talking to anyone but Rory...and that's only because her face is plastered on to yours half of the time." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a point?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to check on how you were doing...and apparently you're in a very chatty mood."

"You sound like Lorelai."

"Gee, thanks."

"Now, you sound more like her."

"You know, you should maybe try getting along with her. She is trying pretty hard to like you...and if that isn't a good enough reason, then do it for Rory. I bet she would love it if you guys talked more."

"I'm not getting friendly with Lorelai, forget it."

"Okay, I have no more to discuss with you then. Be safe, Jess."

"Bye." Jess mumbled, ending the call. He looked around the table, everyone was looking at him, and Dave looked as clueless as ever. The food soon came and they ate pretty much in silence. "Rory. When are we going to go to you're father's house?"

"And Sherry's." Rory added.

"What's a Sherry?" Dave asked.

"My dad's fiancé. Also, we will be seeing Gigi, my little half-sister." Rory sighed. "And we will be getting there as soon as we pay."

"Do you have the address?" Jess looked at her girlfriend, who nodded. "Okay then. Let's get out of here." He started to get up, but Rory's arm stopped him. "And pay first." She smiled at him.

* * *

They stood in front of the apartment that Rory told them was the one. She sighed, she didn't know if she was ready. Jess gave her hand a slight squeeze. Rory bit her lip, groaning.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked. Dave and Lane just looked at the interaction, Dave's arm around Lane's waist. Rory just shook her head. "Something is wrong, Rory. I know it. Just tell me now."

"Uh, I don't think I can do this..." Rory hesitated.

"Rory. Come on, you can totally do this." Lane tried, but she shook her head

"Last time I talked to my dad, I practically said that I hated him. He didn't take it that well either." Rory groaned. Jess just sighed, and rung the doorbell. "Jess! Why did you do that, you have no idea what Sherry is like, do you?"

"I'm sure I can deal with her." Jess smirked.

"Oh, no you–,"

"Hi!" Sherry greeted them, flinging the door open and squealing. "Rory. Wow. I am super happy that you are here. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I thought I'd come to visit." She said, catching her breathe from the startle. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes, super duper okay." She grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry, come in, come in. Everyone is welcome." They all made their way into the apartment awkwardly. "Well, sit, sit. Make yourself at home."

"These are my friends... Lane, Dave, and Jess." Rory stated, sitting. Jess sat next to her, his hand still holding her's. And of course, Sherry noticed this.

"Jess. Nice to meet you. Boyfriend?" She asked. Jess nodded. "Nice to meet you, Dave and Lane."

"Uh, you too." They both echoed.

"Well, I wasn't sure if this was alright...because, well, I hadn't talked to dad in a while. And last time I talked to him, well, it didn't end well." Rory stuttered. Sherry still had that stupid grin on her face, and Rory could tell it was starting to annoy the hell out of Jess.

"No, don't be silly, your father would love to see you. And me too, of course." Sherry exclaimed, happily. "Oh, and Gigi. Gigi is just great. Do ya wanna see her? Because she is adorable." She squealed, hitting a pitch that they thought was not humanly possible.

"Umm, I–," Rory started.

"Let me just get her." She smiled, standing up and running into the next room.

"Can I strangle her?" Jess exclaimed, as soon as she left.

"Wow...she is peppy." Lane nodded.

"I never thought that someone could be more annoying than Kirk...but, yeah, here she is. Living proof." Jess mumbled. Rory rolled her eyes.

"And the way she talks, I think she was a born cheerleader." Dave scoffed. "And Gigi...what is with that name? I mean, isn't that kind of like copying the you're name, Rory? Rory. Gigi. It's the same."

"That's what mom said." Rory smirked.

And that was when Sherry came back with a little baby in her arms. They were all about to gag. It wasn't the baby that made them react this way, the baby was actually very cute...but, she was wearing everything pink. A pink hat, a pink shirt, and even pink diapers. Yes, pink diapers.

Rory forced a smile, as Sherry put the baby in her sister's arms. Sherry sat back down in her seat, and watched Rory and Jess sit awkwardly. Rory with the baby in her arms, and Jess just staring at the pink...everything.

"Aww, you two look adorable with the baby! I tell you, I can totally picture you two with a little pink bundle of joy." Sherry smiled. Jess looked scared to death, and Rory was praying that this wasn't happening. Dave and Lane snickered at them. "I mean, that will be one cute baby."

"Uh, yeah. Okay, well...yea." Rory stuttered nervously.

"You okay there?" Lane laughed.

"Umm, Jess, honey, do you need some water? You look a little pale." Sherry looked worried. He just shook his head, sighing. Then, suddenly, the door opened to show Christopher. He apparently had just come home, and now he was just staring at the scene in front of him.

Rory was holding Gigi, some boy was sitting next to him (with a leather jacket in the middle of summer, by the way), a Korean girl on the other couch next to what he assumed was her boyfriend because they were holding hands, and Sherry was sitting by strangely happy. He didn't know most of these people, but he was very glad when his daughter looked up, and smiled at him.

"Rory?" Christopher asked in awe.

"Yeah. Hold on...Jess, take her for a sec." She tried to hand Jess the baby but he wouldn't take her. "What is wrong with you, just take her."

"No...I'm very, very bad with babies. She will fall on her head, I swear."

"No worries, man, I'm the same." Chris smiled at him. Jess still looked nervous. "Take her. Don't worry, she doesn't bite...yet. Until she starts to teeth, then she'll really start biting." He nodded slightly, and Rory carefully handed him the baby. Then, she ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly. "Hey, kiddo, so glad to see that you're not mad at me anymore..."

"No, I'm good." Rory gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry about that, by the way." He just shook his head, accepting her apology with a smile. They both sat down at their seats, Rory at her seat next to Jess, and Chris next to Sherry. "Oh, uh, this is my boyfriend Jess...Jess, this is my dad."

They both nodded at each other. "And these are my friends, Lane and Dave. Both dating too, by the way." Chris smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all." He stated. "What are you all doing here?...Not that I mind, of course."

"We're taking a road trip." Dave answered.

"Yeah, and since we were only three hours away, I thought that maybe we could start here and say hi to you guys." Rory bit her lip. "I hope that's okay." They nodded reassuringly. By now, Gigi was in Sherry's arms because Jess was already freaking out.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, this storm is horrible." Sherry nodded.

"Yeah, it is getting kinda bad out there, huh?"

"Yep." Sherry giggled. Jess looked at her strangely, as did Lane and Dave. "So, I was thinking..."

"In the last two seconds?" Jess inquired. Rory elbowed him. "Oww..." He whispered.

"I was thinking that maybe all of you would like to spend the night since it's storming out...we wouldn't want you to get hurt driving out in such bad weather." Sherry proposed, and Chris nodded in agreement. The teenagers looked at each other with questioning looks, Rory bit her lip. _'Uh-oh' _Rory thought to herself.

* * *

Lorelai knocked on the door to the Gilmore Mansion. She did not feel like dealing with Emily Gilmore that night, she had a hard day at work with Michel bothering her about the plumber who was showing his butt when he bent down...which seemed to have bothered him. Faster than she would have wanted, her mother opened the door and Lorelai gave her a questioning look.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Very nice greeting, Lorelai. And by the way, I live here." Emily rolled her eyes, opening the door so Lorelai could walk in. As she hung up her coat, they continued their conversation.

"Yeah, but you don't usually answer the door...usually a maid that looks scared to death answers and then I tell her to hide in the kitchen. We have our own little routine and all. And I don't think that it would be _proper _for me to tell you to go to the kitchen to hide away from you...not only would that not be proper, but very confusing." Lorelai ranted without a breath.

"My goodness, stop talking, you are giving me a headache." Emily huffed. "And besides, I don't think that you would have wanted to see _this _maid, she is apparently missing some brain cells."

"Mom, according to you, everyone is missing some brain cells." Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, I am sorry if I am so direct about what I want, Lorelai. If you want–,"

"Drinks?" Lorelai interrupted.

"Honestly..." Emily sighed, rolling her eyes.

After a few drinks (Lorelai insisted to get at least two martinis before dinner, and then she took one to the table.) They sat at the dinner table in silence, until Emily spoke breaking the silence suddenly.

"So...where is Rory again?" Emily asked, interest getting the most of her.

"Road trip." Lorelai sighed, knowing where the conversation was going.

"And what friends is she going with?"

"Just friends." She shrugged.

"Well, could you be a little more specific?"

"Nice friends."

"Lorelai." Emily warned. "I want to know who my granddaughter is with. You will tell me or you will not be able to leave tonight, I swear, I will block you're exit. How does that sound?" Lorelai groaned.

"Bad." She bit her lip. "Uh, she is with Lane..."

"And?"

"Dave and Jess. Alright, she is with two boys. Two boys. And I let her go. Yeah, I let her go, and you might think that it is the most horrible thing in the world. But, you have to think about it...Lane is with them, and nothing happens with Lane. She is as innocent as girls can get. I really don't feel like arguing about it, because Michel saw the plumber's butt, and plumber butts are not pretty. Trust me on that one. So, you have to accept the fact that she is with two guys and...Lane. Two Boys. Okay? And one of them is her boyfriend."

"That's nice."

"What?"

"That is nice, Lorelai." She repeated.

Lorelai stared at her mother in utter amazement. Never in her life was she going to understand the mind of Emily Gilmore. Never.

* * *

"Umm, guys, we're going to head to bed. Okay? Meet us there." Lane smiled, as she and Dave got up from the couch and headed off to the room where they would be staying. It had two beds where the girls and the guys could sleep separated.

They had ended up staying with Christopher and Sherry. Sherry kept on squealing and telling them about the roads at night, specially when it's raining. And she went on and on and on. So, they just accepted the offer, mainly to shut her up. Rory and Jess were now laying down on the couch because Chris had offered for them all to watch a movie, while he and Sherry tended to the baby. So, now that Lane and Dave were gone, they had the couch all to themselves.

"Hm...I like it here." Rory whispered.

"I hate it here. I can't believe that we stayed with Sherry McPeppy." Jess rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat. Rory smirked at the name, and put her head on his shoulder. "You know, we could have been far, far away from this stupid town by now."

"Jess." Rory whined. "I like Boston. It's very pretty...when it's not raining and stuff."

"I'm sure you like it...but, I just want to get out of this house."

"Oh, come on, Sherry isn't that bad."

"Rory, your mother isn't that bad, but Sherry...Sherry is _that _bad." Jess smirked. Rory hit him playfully. "I'm tired though, and I just don't want to deal with anyone else." Rory nodded, understanding.

"Do you want to go to bed then?"

"Nah. We'll be fine here, when we feel our eyelids drooping then we can go into the bedroom. Besides, I think I hear Lane and Dave making out...you don't want to be a witness to that, do you?" Jess smirked, she just rolled her eyes.

They soon fell asleep, not noticing the time. Well, they didn't really care if they fell asleep on the couch. They had slept in the same bed before, sure, there were two other people in it, but they could manage.

Christopher walked out into the hallway to get some water, and instead of finding water, he found his daughter and her boyfriend asleep on the couch. He was angry at that kid, he didn't like him in the first place because...well, because Lorelai didn't like him. And whatever she said went. He tapped on Rory's shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked surprised to find her dad. "Hey, dad. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Look at you! You look pretty comfy there on that couch with your _boyfriend._ Rory, honestly, I didn't think that this would happen to you of all people. And in my house too." Chris exclaimed.

"Dad. We fell asleep while watching T.V, it's not a big deal." Rory tried.

"Umm, I think that it is a big deal!"

"Hold on, can we go to the next room? I don't want to wake Jess." Rory said coldly. They both moved to the kitchen and continued their conversation. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what? What is wrong?"

"You slept with you're boyfriend!" Chris exclaimed.

Rory was now mad. Who did he think he was? Sure, he was her dad. But, he had no right to judge what she was or wasn't doing. That was her and Jess' business. "Look, dad, me and Jess just feel asleep. Nothing happened."

"Sure, you would like me to believe that..."

"Believe what? This isn't about what you believe, dad! We came here, Sherry bugged us, and made us stay here. You offered for us to watch a video, we did that but we fell asleep! My god, why can't you understand what I'm saying?"

"I am calling you're mother."

"Dad, you are not calling mom! And trust me, if you did, she would just laugh in you're face. You are being completely ridiculous!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Rory, I am trying to protect you. Wasn't he the guy who broke you're arm? Well, I don't want you to be sleeping in the same couch as him. I don't want that for you, a better life is what you deserve." Chris stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Ugh, dad, you are impossible! I am eighteen. Even if I did something, you have no opinion on it. I don't want to hear it. I am an adult, and I will do what I want. You have no right to tell me what I do and what I don't! Also, accusing me of something that I didn't do...I didn't think you of all people would do that."

"Rory–,"

"I don't even know why I came here." Rory bit her lip. She walked out of the kitchen, and went to wake Jess up. "Jess. Get up."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Jess' eyes opened to see a very upset Rory, he could almost see tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I just...I wanna leave." She sniffled.

"Uh, okay. I'll get Lane and Dave." He nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We'll be out of here soon. Okay?" Jess asked, softly. She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Be right back." He walked out of the living room, and saw Chris standing in the doorway. "Whatever you did...don't do it again." Jess exclaimed, leaving Chris in shock.

* * *

Lorelai sat at the counter that night, with Luke, they were playing cards. Her phone rang and interrupted them. "Hold on a sec, I'm gonna win in a sec after I pick this up." Lorelai smirked.

"Yeah, you wish." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" Lorelai picked up her phone. "Hey sweets...hon, is something wrong?"

**Review please!**


	3. Ava

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is another chapter...

* * *

"Uh, yeah...something is kinda wrong." Rory sniffled, wiping her tears and shifting in her seat next to Jess. They were driving in the middle of the night, and she was scared, and tired. She couldn't even think. "Umm, where are you?"

"That's not important right now, hon. Tell me what's wrong. Mommy is listening."

"I got into a fight with...with Dad. He found us asleep and he started saying horrible things because we shouldn't have even stayed there in the first place...I mean, a night alone in that stupid house with that stupid Sherry. She's so peppy, I want to kick her. Now, we're driving and...no, Jess is driving because I'm too upset. And Lane and Dave are sleeping. I'm scared and it's raining." Rory let out a sob, and Jess squeezed her hand.

"Honey, I don't understand what you are saying. Tell me what happened from the beginning. I want to know everything."

"I'm stupid." Rory stated, sighing.

"I'll determine that after you tell me what happened. Now, come on."

"We went to see him. Dad. And I don't know what happened, but somehow, Sherry convinced us to stay there for the night because apparently the roads are terrible. But, me and Jess fell asleep, we were watching a movie and it was boring...so, he found us-,"

"Who?"

"Dad. He found us asleep on the couch."

"Right. Go on."

"He started yelling at me for sleeping with my boyfriend-,"

"Rory, you didn't, uh...umm...right?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"What?" She then realized what her mother had asked. "Mom! No! I would have told you...plus, on dad's couch? I mean, come on, don't be gross here."

"Sorry." Lorelai smirked. "And a couch is not a bad place to do it-,"

"Mom." She warned.

"Oh, right, mad and upset. Don't wanna go there." Lorelai sighed. "Continue please."

"Nothing really happened after that...I mean, I got mad at him for accusing me of something I didn't do. It doesn't really matter anymore. All I know is that I'm really just upset and mad at him right now."

"Babe, you can't get so worked up on Christopher. You knew this would happen..."

"No, I didn't. I thought he would be nice to me and nice to Jess. And to everyone! I mean, I had enough courage to actually forgive him for last time and go over there. But, I mean, acting like that made me really hate him."

"Rory, you don't hate your father."

"I think I do... But, Jess was great about it. He helped me and stuff." Rory sighed, looking over at Jess who was watching the road. They were going pretty slow because of the current weather. He didn't want something to happen. "You know, it's really bad out here...I mean, it's thundering and raining, and I'm upset, which doesn't help."

"Okay, I guess it's time to bring out my mom card then." Lorelai smiled. "Put on a sweater, so you don't get a cold in this weather. I know it' summer, but you might want to have it just in case. Take the extra sweater that I packed you and roll it into a ball. Place it against the window, so you can lay down against it and be comfortable."

Rory smiled, and did as she said.

"Reach across Jess and take the Kleenex out of the compartment. Then, roll down his window and wet the Kleenex with the rain. Wipe your face, so you have a nice clean face."

"How did you know about the Kleenex?" Rory asked, surprised, as she did what she was told.

"I think ahead." Lorelai smirked. "Now, pass the phone to Jess."

"What does that have to do with the mom card?"

"It just does. Now, pass me the phone to Mr. James Dean Junior." Lorelai waited patiently until Jess' voice answered the other line of the phone.

"Lorelai?" He asked.

"I know your driving and I'm probably breaking the law...but, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Rory..." Lorelai practically had to choke out, she wasn't Jess' biggest fan, and it was hard to thank a kid who she did not like.

"I wasn't really taking care of her. I just did what she told me."

"Right..." Lorelai smirked. "Hey, what did you tell him?"

"Who?"

"Christopher. What did you tell him? I'm sure that you told him something. I mean, he did hurt our girl. From what I've heard, you don't respond to that too well."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ha! So you did tell him something?"

"Yes. Now can we change the subject?"

"Right. Besides from thanking you, I wanted to give you instructions."

"What?"

"Find the nearest hotel or motel to stay in. Don't worry about the price, Rory has some money she has been saving up, it's in her bank account. And even I would be willing to pay for it, just get everyone somewhere safe. It's all I ask of you."

"There's nowhere near."

"Where are you right now?"

"Somewhere in Rode Island."

"Great. Stop at the nearest hotel when you get to New York. You know that place pretty well, you did live there most of your life. I'm sure you'll find somewhere where rats won't nibble on my daughter's ears."

"Actually, quite the opposite."

"Just get them all to a hotel."

"Dammit, I'm tired."

"I know, Jess. I know tonight has been hard on you of all people. But, it's okay. I wouldn't have anyone else with my daughter right now...your a great boyfriend for doing this."

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"No problem." She sighed. "Please call me when she is lying in a bed, okay?"

"Sure."

"I am so thankful for this, Jess. Really. Okay, I'll leave you to drive." She paused. "Be careful, kid. I don't know what I would do if anything should happen to _any _of you."

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Bye." She sighed, closing her phone. She looked up at Luke, who was staring at her. "Yes, I had a pleasant conversation with Jess. Do not mock." She groaned, dropping her head on the table.

"What happened with them?" Luke asked.

"Long story. I'm just tired...poor Jess has to drive right now. I am starting to admire him more and more every day."

Luke smirked, sitting next to her. "Do you want to hang around a bit...until he calls?"

"Yeah. That would be good." Lorelai nodded, giving him a small smile.

Jess pulled up to one of the apartment buildings in New York. It wasn't very nice...actually, it wasn't nice at all. But, he knew they would be good there, and they wouldn't have to pay anything. He looked around the car, Rory was dead asleep, and the same went for Lane and Dave.

He decided that it wouldn't be too good to wake Rory and Lane up, so he tapped on Dave's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jess with a questioning look.

"Hey." He yawned.

"Get up, I am almost asleep. We need to get the girls into the apartment." Jess stated.

"Where are we anyways?" He asked, sitting up.

"At my friend's apartment. Don't worry about it, I called them on the road from Luke's cell phone." Jess replied. "Now, get Lane out of the car, while I try to carry Rory."

Jess got out from the car, and went over to Rory's side. He opened the door, and Rory almost fell to the floor, but luckily he caught her before she could. He stood her up and let her lean against him as they walked to the door of the apartment building.

Dave did the same with Lane, putting an arm around her.

They slowly made their way up the stair, trying not to wake the girl's up. They would grunt every now and then or mutter something in their sleep, but they were pretty much tired and asleep.

Jess knocked on the door of his friends' apartment, balancing Rory with his side, trying not to let her fall.

The door opened to show some guy about Jess' and Dave's age. He looked like he had been asleep until then, and didn't look too happy. Jess just smirked at him, one arm around Rory.

"You had to come tonight, when I was dead asleep and it's freaking storming outside." The guy muttered, moving aside and letting them in his apartment.

"Hey, I needed a place to stay, and I thought, 'Hey, what is Eric up to? Maybe I'll visit him.'" Jess smirked. "Dave, this is Eric. Eric, this is Dave."

"Man, I won't remember any of your names in the morning, because it's what? 4 o'clock in the fucking morning." Eric exclaimed. Dave noticed a girl that looked about their age too come out of the next room. She had blond-ish hair and a short night gown.

"Hey!" The girl shrieked running up to Jess. "Eric told me you were coming and I got excited."

"In the wee hours of the morning you can get excited?" Jess asked groggily, from lack of sleep.

"New accomplishment." She smiled. "Who are these girls? They look dead asleep."

"They are. You'll meet them in the morning when their conscious. Don't worry, you'll like them." Jess smirked. She nodded. "Where can we stay? Because I am tired, and if I don't get a bed I will fall asleep right here."

"Ava, show them the room, I'll show Dave and the girl to the other." Eric instructed the girl, Dave could tell that it was his girlfriend because of the way she looked at him.

"Okay." Ava smiled and lead them to a room that had one twin bed. They would have to fit there, but it was alright. Jess placed Rory down on the bed in the right, he took a blanket from the side of the bedroom and placed it on her. "She looks pretty." She whispered to Jess.

"She is." Jess nodded.

"Is she good enough for Jess Mariano?" Ava smiled, as she looked at Rory, who looked pure and innocent. Jess rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious. She must be some great girl if she got you."

"She's a great girl, Ava." Jess reassured her. "You were a great girl, but you know we couldn't have made it work."

"I know." Ava nodded, "Well, call us if you need anything. Goodnight."

"'Night." Jess smirked, giving her a hug. She left the room quickly, closing the door behind her. He turned to look at Rory who had her eyes wide open. "Great." He mumbled under his breath, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Rory asked, while he took off his shoes.

"No one."

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere."

"Why did you hug her?"

"No reason." He settled next to her in the bed. Rory looked mad...no, she didn't look mad, she looked sad, distant. Like if something horrible had just happened, and she was looking at it.

"She is someone, and we are somewhere, and you did hug her for some reason, Jess. It's four o'clock in the morning, but I still know that there is something behind that Ava. And I'm going to find out, don't hide it from me." She whispered.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Jess ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm soaked."

"So am I."

Rory sneezed, "I'm going to catch a cold."

"I can go ask Ava if she has anything for you to borrow." Jess offered.

"The last thing I want is to wear your ex-girlfriend's clothes." She said coldly. "I'm fine. Goodnight." That left Jess in shock, he didn't know that she would figure it out so quickly. But, he knew she was mad because she turned the other way, her back facing him.

**Review!**


	4. Girlfriends is Plural

Disclaimer: Don't own...

A/N: Okay, so, I had almost all of this written for weeks, but I was really having trouble with the ending. So, that's the only way that I could have updated two of my stories on the same day. Because for some reason, this story is harder to write than others. I really want to make this interesting for you. Not just a stupid story about four friends going on a roadtrip. I want there to be all kinds of feelings involved...lol.

Okay, so, don't hate me for the ending. Because I was really evil. So, if you want another chapter, you gotta remember to review. Enjoy!

* * *

Jess rolled over in the small bed, Rory was still sound asleep, and their clothes were still soaked. They were too worked up last night to actually get their bags and clothes. But, he would have to get them now, before Rory got up. He wanted to be there when she woke up so she wouldn't be more mad than she was already. A mad Gilmore Girl was never a good thing.

He walked out of the bedroom, not waking up Rory.

Jess let out a long sigh when he finally made it to the small living room where he found Ava sitting there drinking a cup of coffee and reading. He recognized the title, _The Sun Also Rises _By: Hernest Hemmingway. He smiled at this, and sat in the chair in front of her.

She looked up from her book, taking her small glasses off with a small smile. Ava showed the cover to him, as if to show him that she was reading it.

"Do you remember? You used to read this to me all the time." Ava smiled. "Specially the nights that I was alone, and your mom was out. We were thirteen and I didn't like to read much...but you wouldn't take no for an answer."

Jess smiled, leaning back into his chair. "I would read this to you, or I would give you a list to read on your own." He whispered, recalling those days.

"It feels like just yesterday." She nodded. "You know, Jess, we should do it again some time."

"As friends?"

"Of course." Ava bit her lip, he loved the way she did that, it looked super cute. She knew this, and it made him smile or give her the famous Jess smirk. "I think I still read it over and over again because it reminds me of you...it's the exact same copy that we used to read."

He rolled his eyes, "You always used to keep junk."

"Junk?" Ava exclaimed, with a smile. "This is definitely not junk."

Jess laughed, "I bet you still have that stupid pink porcelain unicorn that we broke in two when we were ten."

"Hey, Princess is just fine after we glued it with super glue."

"My hand was glued to it for a week first." He mumbled.

She laughed, making him smile. "My god, Princess is such a stupid name..."

Jess shrugged, "We were ten and we had no imagination."

She smiled, looking at him who was smirking. She was about to say something, then stopped herself because Rory had walked into the room. She stood up, setting the book on the coffee table. She stuck out her hand which Rory shook.

"Hi. I'm Ava. You must be Jess' girlfriend?" Ava smiled, looking over at Jess.

Rory nodded, still not smiling. "Yup. Rory."

They both looked over to Jess, who was looking at them with a questioning look. Ava still had that smile on her face, and Rory was simply crossing her arms over her chest and looking over at her boyfriend.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this! I hate this. I really, really hate this!" Rory exclaimed, punching the pillow in Lane and Dave's room in Eric's apartment. Well, Rory and Lane were trying to have a girl talk, but Rory kept on hitting the pillow, or punching it.

Lane raised an eyebrow at her, taking the pillow away from her. "Okay, Rory, I don't think the pillow had anything to do with this..."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Nope. Your completely right! It's Jess' fault. Stupid Jess' fault. When Ava batts her eyelashes he just swoons at her feet! I mean, come on, 'Oh, come on, you guys can't leave yet. Please stay a little while. It will be just like old times.'" She exclaimed imitating Ava.

Lane laughed, "I don't think hating Ava is going to do anything."

"No. But, hating Jess might have some effect."

"Yes, to make you crazy." Lane quipped. "Okay, I think that we should talk about this...Ava seems really nice and you have been nothing but mad at her from this morning. Did something happen?"

She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yes."

"Go ahead."

"I walked in on them talking this morning." Rory bit her lip. "And there's already a problem with that already. He was with Ava when he was supposed to be with me. Apologizing for hugging _her_!"

"He hugged her?"

She groaned, "Yes. It was supposed to be an innocent 'goodnight hug', but it was a lot more than that. I have never seen so much emotion in one hug. Not only that...but, I saw a lot of regret. And not Jess regretting her...but, Jess regretting that he ever broke up with her."

"I'm sure that's not true, Rory. He's crazy about you."

She shrugged, "Lane, when I walked in...she was doing these cute gestures, and he was thinking about her. I could tell. He was smiling at her, and looking at her face, as if examining every single thing in her face. They were talking about everything and nothing. She made him laugh."

Lane shook her head, "You can make him laugh."

"Yes. But, nobody else could...and now Ava can. So, it's like..."

"You feel threatened." Lane nodded, understanding. "But, Rory, come on...you can't possibly be thinking that Jess is going to forget about you and run to Ava. For one thing, he lives in Stars Hollow...and for another; He loves you, he's your boyfriend, and he stays there for you."

"He's going to resent me." Rory sniffled. "And he doesn't love me. Not once has he told me that he did, and resenting can make a person hate the other...I really, really don't want that."

She gave her a sad smile. "I know. I really know."

* * *

Jess and Eric were trying to make dinner, but Eric kept on making mistakes or burning himself. When he did this, Ava would laugh, or Jess would call him an idiot over and over again. Jess was happy to be there, as much as he liked spending time with Rory and her friend's, he liked to spend time with his own friends. And that was what Rory wanted, right?

Rory walked in and took in the image in front of her, her boyfriend was standing in front of a pot and Ava was trying to place a Chef's hat on his head, but he was making it rather difficult.

Jess turned around, to look at Ava. "You know, I have a hot spoon in my hand...I can very much hit you over the head with it."

She giggled, "I can take that chance just to laugh my ass off." Then, she looked interested in what they were doing. "Hey, Jess, Eric is messing up your sauce thing..."

Eric shook his head, "I am not."

"Just get away from my stove, Eric." He sighed. He took the spoon out of the sauce, with a little sauce still in the spoon. "Ava, come here, and try this sauce. Tell me if you like it." He fed her a small spoonful of the sauce and she smiled.

"I love it...much better than the crap that we eat every single day here." She looked accusingly at Eric.

Rory could feel tears in her eyes once again, she turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen.

Eric looked at Jess, "You better go after her, man. She looked about to cry."

Jess groaned, "I'm going to give her a second first...I'll wait until she calms down a bit."

At that second, Dave walked into the room. "Mmm...something smells crazy good in here. And let me tell you, I'm starving." He looked over Jess' shoulder. "Ah, we're having pasta?" Jess nodded, giving him a fake smile.

"Hey, Dave, where's Lane?" Ava asked.

"Cleaning our sheets...again." He rolled his eyes.

Jess sighed, "Girls. Can't live with them and can't–, No, that's about it." He smirked as Ava hit him on the arm.

After a little more conversation, Jess knew he needed to go after Rory. She would get more mad if he didn't do it at all...even though he was pretty sure that she was as mad as one needed to ever be. He walked into 'their' room and expected to see Rory sitting there on the bed. But, he didn't, he saw that there was a light in the bathroom, because the light came through under the door.

He knocked on the door, but not getting a response, he simply pushed the door open. He found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her face in her hands. She looked up at him, and wiped the tears from her eyes quickly in an attempt to keep him from seeing her cry.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, sitting next to her.

She gave him a fake smile. "Nothing...PMS."

"It's not PMS, Rory. You have been upset ever since I hugged Ava." He stated, concerned. "Is that it?...Ava? Are you upset about Ava?"

"Of course not, Jess. It's nothing. Just, please, leave me alone." She stood up, feeling uncomfortable around him suddenly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, I'm going to go get some rest. Maybe a nap. I'll feel better, I promise."

She gave him a nod, and walked out of the room.

Jess followed her out, and stood at the door frame of the bathroom. He watched her pull her shoes off and lay down, facing the other way so he couldn't see her face. He walked over to the bed, and lay beside her. He kissed her shoulder blade through her sweater. He put his arm around her and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Please don't be upset. Whatever it is...I hate seeing you cry." He could hear her silent sobs.

"I see the way you look at her." She wiped tears from her cheek, and all he could do was hold her tighter.

He sighed, "You mean like a friend?"

"Exactly the opposite."

He lifted up his head to try to see her face. "Rory, come on, she is just a friend. Just because we used to date does not mean that I have any interest in her now. You are my girlfriend, and I'm just trying to find out what's bothering you."

By the time he finished that sentence, she had pulled her hand away and sat up. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "You're bothering me. Why can't you tell me the truth for once and tell me that you are actually attracted to another woman?"

"I am not attracted to her." Jess stated. "She is just a friend, and that's it."

"Oh, come on, Jess. Don't lie to me. This morning, I was right there. You looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. And the sad thing is that I actually thought that I was the only one." Rory bit her lip, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Rory..." He tried.

"You two have history, Jess. I get it. I know nothing about what happened back then. But, I'm sure that she was really special to you. I know how hard it can be to get over your first love."

Jess flinched, "How is it that in every conversation that we have we always come back to Dean?"

"You know what? You know nothing about what happened in our relationship...it was hard for me to let go of him, Jess. And I know you don't understand that because you know nothing about Dean, but it was."

Jess, getting mad, stood up. "I don't know what your so jealous of, Rory. Ava is great, but we have totally different lives now."

"Be honest with me, Jess," Rory swallowed hard, having a bad feeling in her stomach, "Is Stars Hollow the only thing keeping you from being together?" She looked straight into his eyes, and she saw a touch of fear in his eyes, and regret.

**To be continued...**


	5. Someday

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and that's all there is to it.

A/N: SORRY, I AM SO SORRY! I got totally stuck, and I didn't know what to write. But, I finally got this chapter out. I'm just warning you, It's REALLY fluffy. I just really needed the Literati fluff…I'm sorry if it was cheesy. Lol.

Give me your opinions!

---

"How am I supposed to know, Rory? I don't know, okay? We had our differences, but we loved each other. You know, we were together for a long time. Like you and _Dean _were. Remember Dean?"

But, it didn't look like she had heard anything, she was just blankly staring off into space.

She blinked for the first time in a long time. "L—Loved? You loved her?"

Jess groaned, as if he had just messed up big time. He collasped on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I don't know." He said incoherently, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face, and smothering himself in it.

Rory shook her head, "No. No, you don't. You said it, you said you loved her. _You loved her?_ I mean, I knew that you guys were in a relationship, but I didn't it was as serious as _love. _Was it as serious as love?"

"Maybe." Rory narrowed her eyes on him, and he took the pillow off of his face. "Oh, Rory, I don't know. I just…I did. I'm not going to hide it, I loved her. And what's wrong with that? I think, I of all people, should be able to have loved somebody in his past. I didn't live with my mother the whole time I was growing up, I didn't spend every second with her. I had girlfriends."

Rory shrugged it off and sighed. "I know you had girlfriends…I just didn't--,"

"You didn't think of me having girlfriends…you completely ignored my past like it never happened."

"How can I ignore it if I don't know anything about it except that you lived in an apartment? Which is pretty damn obvious, because I don't think there's a house fifty miles from here!" Rory snapped.

"We're going to get into a fight about this?"

She rubbed her temples. "We shouldn't. I mean, I could imagine your head snapping off and burning like a steak all I want, but it won't do us any good."

"I don't think so." He smirked. "So, are we okay?"

Rory looked into the painting in the back of the wall, she bored her eyes into it until all the lights and colors had blurred. And then she noticed that that was how she saw Jess, a big blur. She knew nothing about him, so, she couldn't expect anything from him, or even know what was coming. And then she asked herself, was that the only reason that she was with him? Because he made things exciting? Even though she knew nothing about him at all?

"I—I need to know some things, Jess. I need to know—to know why I'm with you. It's impossible for me not to know anything about who you are, or what you will be. Because, I don't know your past and Ava does…she knows what your aspirations are and everything you were. You can't talk to me like you talk to Ava, you know, laughing about your past….Because we have no past, and I guess now, we have no future." She choked this out, stuttering after every word.

He sat up, staring at her intensly. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry…because there's nothing to be sorry about. This is crazy, your crazy, and I don't think that your doing this because we don't know each other, you're scared."

"In every other situation I could say that was it, but I am so sure that this is not the case. I know nothing about you, and unless your able to open up to me and tell me things, this will never work. It won't because you're not honest…"

"Everything I say to you is true." He flinched.

Rory looked down at her feet, "Being truthful is not just telling half of the truth, I want to know the whole truth about you."

"I don't think it matters what I was in the past, we're in the present know, and all that matters is what we think of each other _now._"

"Well, I'm not sure of what I think of you right now, Jess."

She mustered up the strength to run into the bathroom and lock the door. And Jess was left behind, not understanding or believing anything that Rory had said. He ran the entire conversation through his mind, he couldn't stop. And that was how Ava found him, looking down at his bare feet, looking weird.

She closed the door behind her, making no noise at all. And then sat next to him, she could have sworn that he had jumped five feet in the air. When he realized it was her, it didn't get better, he just scooted over until they weren't even sitting next to each other anymore. "Jess?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't really talk right now, uhm, Ava."

"Why?.." She moved closer to him, and he moved farther from her. "I'm not trying to seduce you, Jess. I'm trying to talk to you. What's wrong? Why are you acting weird?"

He sighed. "Rory."

"Rory? Rory's making you act weird?"

"We got into a fight," Then, he groaned. "Ugh, there I go again! Telling you everything that's on my mind…and then I can't do that with Rory. Why can't I do that with Rory?"

"Jess, slow down, you can barely catch your breath."

"I'm not—I just have to figure this out by myself, okay?"

"No, not okay. I want to help you out with whatever you have to figure out. Because, we're friends, and I'm not going to let you push me away. I know you, Jess Mariano, and that's what you like to do best." Ava crossed her arms over her chest. "And yes, I'm being stubborn."

Jess smirked, "That you do best."

"Yes, I do. Now, please, tell me what's wrong."

"Rory and I got into a fight, and right now, she's locked herself in the bathroom."

"What'd you fight about?"

"Stupid things."

"You're the king of stupid things, so, I knew that part…but, I want some more specific information about your stupidity." Ava smiled, making him feel a small amount better. "Well?"

"She said she didn't know me, and that you knew better than her…because you knew my past. And a whole bunch of things of how I look at you. She's getting the wrong idea, we could never happen. Even in a backwards world…right?"

Ava gave him a reassuring, but shaky smile. Her eyes wandered all over the place, and he couldn't help but look. "Jess, I guess this wasn't the right thing to do…not at this point of your relationship."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you bringing her to your ex-girlfriend's place to stay, doufus. You're exposing her to a whole new side of you, and your not even giving her details. It's typical you, but she doesn't know that."

"I'm not exposing her to a new side of me. I'm just giving her a place to sleep at."

Ava twitched her nose in a really cute way. "What do you like about her?"

"Are you saying that she's not likeable?"

"I'm asking you a question…"

"No, it's you being insecure. I remember you used to play this game all the time when I was living here and completely drunk. You would lean against the couch and then ask me in a really demanding way, 'What do you like about me?' It was like the beer was my truth potion."

"Well, you never did know what I put in your beer before I handed it over." She chuckled.

He smirked, "So, what are you playing at, Ava?"

"I just want to know…what gives you goosebumps about her?"

"I don't get goosebumps."

"Oh, don't give me that. You used that exact word one time I played the game."

"I was drunk."

"Well, we're doing it with you silver now."

Jess sighed, but looked straight at Ava. "She insists on me reading The Fountain Head, when she wears a tank-top, she crosses her arms over her chest because she's really shy about showing the dymples on her shoulders…the beautiful dymples that I like to trace my fingers on. She lets me play with her hair while she reads, but whines that I'm pulling too hard…and she—she kisses me, not to get something out of it, but to give me something tender to hold on to. And, she's got this incredible way of making me feel not like crap, after Luke's yelled at me just my flashing this really innocent smile. She's so pure, sometimes I think that it's a sin for me touch her."

Ava's face light up in this really smily way. She squealed, "Your in love! Aww, Jess and Rory sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! It's so darn cute." She pinched his cheek, laughing.

"God, Ava, your starting to remind me of Lorelai…"

"Lorelai?"

Jess smirked, "Never mind." He sank his head into his hands, "God, you made me sound like a cliché idiot."

Ava looked around, as a door creaked open. "Well, darling, my work here is done."

"Huh?" Jess looked up, and saw a disheveled Rory peek out from the bathroom. Her eyes were red, she looked like she had been crying, and she couldn't stop running her hands over her eyes, trying to get all the tears out.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Ava hoppped up, and looked over to Rory. "Take care of him for me. He's a handful." Then, she walked out of the room, winking at Jess.

There was an awkward silence, when their eyes didn't even meet. "Rory?" He asked shyly.

"I'm fine…I just didn't like the picture of you and Ava together…it made me sick, actually. But, it's true what you said…it doesn't really matter what you were then, I'm getting to know you now, right?" Rory bit her lip, and he nodded smiling. "But, you will tell me…someday?"

"Someday." Jess nodded once again, feeling like an idiot just standing here.

"You old softie." Rory smiled, sniffling like crazy.

Jess rolled his eyes, "Now, you better not tell anyone anything I said."

"Scout's honor." She gave him a happy sigh.


	6. Like or Love

Disclaimer: Don't own.

--

They were back on the road, happily. It had been a long stop, and they were all tired and restless. Dave was driving, and now Lane was sitting in the front. Jess had an arm around Rory in the back, wind going through their hair, although Jess complained every two seconds of getting un-gelled, as he liked to call it.

Rory smiled, tapping her foot to the music. "How you doing?" She asked sweetly to her boyfriend. Now, that they were back on speaking terms, they were more gushy than ever. This made Dave and Lane sick. (They weren't a very romantic couple, at the moment, they were arguing about The Beatles.)

"Not great. I'll just have to let it go…you can ruffle my hair now." He rolled his eyes.

Rory beamed, doing as he asked. "See, now you look way more James Dean-ish. Nobody's perfect."

"My hair is."

"Stop pouting. It's not cute like when I do it."

"Uh-huh…you think you're cute? I'll give you cute…" He smirked, giving her a rough kiss. "Was that cute?"

Rory frowned, "No. But, good."

"See, your pouting makes me want to do that. So, it's a very sexual thing."

"Pouting is sexual?"

Jess smirked, "Believe it or not."

Lane turned up the music. "Please! We don't want to hear this…" She started shaking her head wildly at the music. Rory and Jess chuckled and followed along, but couldn't stop taking peeks at each other.

Dave saw this through the rear-view mirror. "You guys are sickening."

Rory blushed, and turned to Jess, who was still full on smirking. "Hey, can we stop at a gas station? I really need to pee."

"Last time you said that we found you two fully making out."

"Oh, come on, why are you trying to spoil our fun?" Jess kissed Rory's cheek, who was beaming.

"No. But, I really need to go this time. I think it could get lethal."

The next gas station was only five minutes away, and they steered into it quickly. Rory jumped out of the car, grabbing Jess' hand. He smirked, winking at Dave. They walked into the hallway where the bathroom, and he started attacking her neck fiercely. She felt a blush creep up her neck, for no reason at all, and put her arms around his neck, now, kissing him fully on the mouth. They kept with the making out/groping session, until Rory stopped, breathing fast. Not catching the clue, Jess just moved on to her neck again.

"Jess." She half moaned and half spoke. He looked up, smirking. "Believe it or not, what I said to Lane and Dave was not a lie…I do have to go to the bathroom. And now, really badly."

He took his hands out from under her shirt, "Oh. Dammit, and I was having so much fun."

Rory scowled. "I'll be right back."

He, smartly, followed her where she turned to him, frowning.

"Don't be smart with me, Jess. I just let you full on grope me. Now, stand back. I'm going to the bathroom alone."

His smirk just got wider, but he held his hands up in surrender.

Jess waited impatiently for Rory to finish in the bathroom. She came out, smiling at him, as she took his hand.

"I assume that you washed your hands, right?" Jess smirked. Rory rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the diner, where they found Dave and Lane doing something similar to what they were doing in the car. "You know what? I'm thinking of just renting a car and leaving them here."

Rory sighed. "I don't want to interrupt the coupling, it could get deadly. But, I am probably going to die if I don't take off this jacket...the heat is making me dizzy."

"What do you have under that sweater-like thing?" He asked cautiously.

"A tank top."

"Then, I don't think it's a great idea." Jess said, looking around.

"Why?"

He gestured around them. "Well, the guys around here don't seem so friendly. And I'm pretty sure that about 10 sexual harassment laws will be broken if they see you in a teeny tiny tank top. Just warning you to what is to come."

"It's not tiny."

He smirked, "Hey, I'll be your strong protector either way...all I'm saying is that you might want to save yourself the un-needed trouble."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "Great, now, we're stuck in a place that smells like gasoline with a couple making out in the car with no air conditioning. Now, this is just great."

"What do we do?"

Rory opened her mouth to say something, but her cell phone interrupted her. "Hello?" She answered, moving away from Jess as she spoke.

"Ah! Child. My beautiful child has not been captured and raped and then made listen to a Brittany Spears song. I am so relieved. Now, speak to make sure that nobody made you go all mime on us."

Rory chuckled. "Wow, once you've resorted to mime references, then we know that you must be desperate."

She heard her mother let out a relieved sigh. "Just call me a regular desperate housewife." Rory laughed on the other line. Lorelai smiled, "Last time I spoke to you was in forever."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Me and Jess were going through a drama period."

"Ooh, sounds interesting. What happened?"

"Nothing. Never mind that. Tell me. What's up with you?"

Then, suddenly, Lorelai's voice sounded giddy and girly. "I met a guy."

"Now, that sounds interesting. Who is this guy?"

"His name is Eros. He's Greek and he's beautiful. And I just want to put him on top of my hamburger and eat him. He's tanned, and he has a nice body–,"

"Woah. Sounds like a fulfilled relationship, not shallow at all."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well, you have to have attraction to have love."

"Uh-huh." Rory said in an unconvincing voice.

"Guess what his name means?" Lorelai shrieked, "God of Love."

"And you met this god of love in Stars Hollow? Unless he's unauthentic, like everything else that has a Hello Kitty sticker, and then he couldn't be in Stars Hollow."

"He's authentic!" Lorelai frowned, "And I didn't meet him in Stars Hollow. I met him in a bookstore."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "What were you doing in a bookstore?"

"Well, I heard that they had CD's there. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Because I'm in love!"

"Let's see how long this Greek adventure lasts."

"He calls me his _American Princess_."

Rory giggled. "Sounds perfect. Anything else new?"

"Al's pancake world is now serving pancakes."

"I'm very disappointed." Rory smiled. "I gotta go, though. Jess is giving me a weird look because I've been talking about a hot Greek guy."

"Tell him to stop being so jealous."

"I will. Love you, mom."

"Ditto, kid."

After the phone call, Rory and Jess climbed back into the car, deciding that they needed to get out of the heat. Lane and Dave gave them evil-looking glares, while they simply had a smirk playing on their faces. The ride was pretty much silent, until Lane brought up the subject that she knew was going to become an argument.

"We're driving around aimlessly."

Dave nodded, "Yeah...I've tried to not point that out. But, it's sun-set already."

"Um, anywhere." Rory smiled, the wind hitting her face. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't feel like there was a huge pressure on her to do something, school was out, she was with her loved ones, and all she was really looking for was fun and relaxation. It was so beautiful watching the sunset as they drove by everything speeding.

Dave looked over at the map on Lane's lap. "Well, we're pretty close to a beach."

Rory's eyes lit up, she immediately loved the idea. "That's perfect! It's the summer, the beach is a natural place that we could go to."

"Maybe we could get some place on the beach." Lane exclaimed, getting excited also.

Jess shook his head, hating to point out the obvious. "Do you know how much it costs to get a 'place on the beach?' We have no cash on us. It doesn't sound good."

"We've got sleeping bags..." Dave mused.

Rory smiled giddily. "Camping on the beach."

"But—isn't that dangerous?" Lane asked, cautiously.

"It's not the woods, Lane. I'm sure people do it all the time." Rory waved the problem off, and then turned to Jess. "What do you think?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, I'm sure you've done this stuff all the time."

Jess rolled his eyes, "I come from the city, not the beach."

Dave nodded and agreed. "We should do it. We've been locked up in an apartment way too long. I think it would definitely do us some good. Plus, we have water and snacks. It may not be permanent, but we have no better place for the night."

"It's settled, then." Lane beamed.

"We could drive back in the morning, find a better place to crash." Rory smiled, turning to Jess. "I think it'll be perfect."

He blinked, smirking. "Whatever you say."

Dave drove there fast, as if they were just too excited. But, Jess had a feeling that they wouldn't feel the same after they had some sea-bug crawling up their nose. But, he was smiling inside, Rory was just so excited, she kept on talking about it so wonderfully. It was impossible not to catch the happy-bug. He simply played with her hair as she talked and it helped him pass the time.

When they arrived at a hide-out with a bunch of trees and a small disheveled pavement leading to the beach, they were surprised. The sun had already set, and they could see that there was a full moon out, with a bunch of stars twinkling beside it.

"Wow." Rory gushed, biting her lip. "I'm sorry to say this, but it's a lot scarier to actually do this than to talk about it."

"It's a beach, can't be too scary." Dave shrugged it off, putting an arm around Lane.

Jess was carrying the water, as Rory was carrying the junk food. They didn't really care about their clothes because there wasn't exactly a shower anywhere near. The wind was strong, and it was chilly out, which made Rory hug her sweater close.

The waves of the beach were coming on strong, but it was still beautiful to watch. There were four sleeping bags, and each of them were set up next to each other. It was amazing that they were doing this, because either the total fright of someone catching them, or maybe that someone would just stroll by and call the police was pretty strong. As Rory crawled into her sleeping bag, something didn't feel right. She looked over to Jess, who was next to her, but far away enough so she couldn't reach out and grab him.

Rory frowned and stood up, leaving her sleeping bag empty. She crawled over to Jess and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't fair."

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"I feel weird all the way over there."

"All the way over where? Your right here."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry I can't be without you for a second."

He opened his eyes and smirked. "So, what can I do about this?"

She blinked. "Scoot over."

He did as he was told, patting the small space next to him. She smiled and went underneath, where Jess was nice and tucked in. She made herself comfortable right under the crook of his arms, resting her head slightly on his chest.

Rory gave a happy sigh and nodded. "I like this."

"The sand?" He teased.

She gave him a death glare and continued. "I like us. This."

"Well, I'm glad we agree." He nodded, closing his eyes as he felt like he could doze off at any second. He held

her tightly subconsciously, and she knew that he was probably half asleep. Then, he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight..." She cooed, knowing he was probably already asleep.

"I love you." These words escaped his mouth barely, as he was probably not even awake when he said them. But, Rory couldn't help and beam. She kissed his chest and couldn't let go of the happy feeling in her stomach.

--

A/N: How's that for clichéd fluff? Am I making all of you completely weirded out by all this fluff? -hides face shamefully- Don't worry, for those of you who like the angst and the drama...you have to wait because with the whole Ava thing, I think they deserve a break. :)

**Review **and you get another chapter!


End file.
